Polymeric materials have a natural coloration which is not as desired as those same polymeric materials subjected to intentional coloration, usually during melt mixing of the polymer resin with a variety of functional additives.
Coloration of a polymer mixture can be performed by mixing of colorant solid masterbatch (colorant in a polymeric carrier) or by mixing of a liquid colorant dispersion (colorant in a liquid carrier) into the polymer resin.